


控方呈案完毕

by aliciak, dirtybinary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Sassy Steve, sassy Bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciak/pseuds/aliciak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>translation。翻译文。<br/>资产必须承认，任务竟会以“美国队长伏在他腿上哭泣”而告终，实在出乎意料——即使对资产本人来说。哪怕他曾受训应该预料到一切突发状况。<br/>美国队长丧心病狂利用冬兵一时脆弱将其拐骗回家的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	控方呈案完毕

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/gifts).
  * A translation of [the prosecution rests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641775) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



 

资产必须承认，任务竟会以“美国队长伏在他腿上哭泣”而告终，实在出乎意料——即使对资产本人来说。哪怕他曾受训应该预料到一切突发状况。

他们在莫斯科一幢起火的大楼外相遇，坍塌墙体的轰鸣和尖锐的防火警报不停地打断他们的“简短寒暄”。不过本来就没什么寒暄，资产想。那幢大楼是——呃，曾经是——一处HYDRA 科研基地，他单枪匹马一手炸毁的，谢谢支持不用鼓掌。他受了两处枪伤，不致命，却都在很讨厌的地方，所以他认为，在前庭撞上*那个六尺二的前任务对象、对方还一边对他的脑袋挥舞那块愚蠢的振金、一边高喊他名字**的时候，他完全有权愤怒。

* 是真的“撞上”。

** “Bucky”（其实听起来更像是 _Buuuuckyyyyyy_ ），资产认为这个名字简直荒谬：他记得之前暗杀过某个国防工程师，他有条狗肯定就叫Bucky 来着。就知道Rogers这个怪人会喜欢奇奇怪怪的外号。

他们短暂地挣扎了一会儿，主要是资产用俄语狠狠咒骂并试图用铁臂把Rogers推开，直到最后他被大呼小叫的二百六十磅九旬老人脸朝下摁在地上，而原本直直砸向他头部的房顶敲在了前面提过的那块振金上，没有造成伤害。

哦。好吧。

那之后他只能邀请Rogers跟他回家了：对于让你免于严重脑震荡的人，还是要邀请一下比较礼貌吧（很令人诧异没错，但冬兵确实粗略地懂一点社交礼仪），而且，考虑到他目前的身体状况，没有外界帮助他可能也回不去任务指挥中心了。

回到安全屋的时候，资产的前襟已经洒满了血；眼睛瞪得像水煮蛋一样大的Rogers（脸色也跟水煮蛋差不多了）用粗壮的臂膀支撑着他。他帮资产走进起居室，把他放在散发霉味的沙发上。那张沙发大概得有一百岁了，长满了霉菌，简直都快有知觉了。资产不自在地想他自己也差不多如此。Rogers环视房间，看好卫生间和逃生通道的方位，手指拿不定主意似的在资产牛仔夹克的拉链附近乱晃。“我能帮你吗？”

他看上去十分可笑，所有的力量和气势都僵在原地，像个不确定是否刚听见发令枪响的短跑运动员。资产觉得倒也不能怪他：每次他试图碰资产的时候，都只会换来铁臂打脸。“去拿水，”他说：“镊子。针线。在厨房。”

梆。大笨蛋像条寻血猎犬一样冲了出去。（在往返多个博物馆和图书馆之间的寻找真相之旅上，资产开始在心里把现在的Steve Rogers称作“大笨蛋”，之前的版本则是“小笨蛋”。这样更简单。减少误会。简本就是这样的：小笨蛋被扔进垃圾箱。小笨蛋被一个叫James Buchanan Barnes的拎出来，时年7岁。小笨蛋走进机器，出来的是大笨蛋。大笨蛋与James Buchanan Barnes一起上火车，时年27。大笨蛋下了火车，孤身一人。

一切都很直白。可其实并不。）

Rogers带着所需的东西等等一起回来时，资产已经成功脱去了夹克、衬衣和背心，一件都没扯破。一颗子弹楔入了他左侧胯骨上方，另一颗正贴左侧最低一根肋骨下缘。Rogers把东西放在地上：“Bucky——”

由他说出来这名字就显得没那么傻气了。现在不是想这个的好时机。“镊子。”

Rogers将其递上，嘴紧紧抿成一条线。他站在那无事可做，看上去实在可怜；资产心软了：“小镜。夹克，右袋。”

右臂因失血而虚弱震颤，但金属臂仍然平稳。Rogers将镜子举在资产身前，指关节发白，资产借此将镊子伸进伤口，取出第一颗子弹。他开始怀疑Rogers是不是晕血：他看起来快哭了。资产倾身让子弹落入沙发边一直备着的花瓶里，他的新助手连忙递上手巾以便止血。资产利落地几针缝合伤口，敷衍地沾消毒药膏蹭了几下。然后取第二颗。清理，重复。

（记忆浮现：小笨蛋紧咬着牙坐在厨房桌边，Sarah Rogers——别名笨蛋妈妈——在给他缝合太阳穴上的一道口子。小笨蛋去爬树。小笨蛋从树上掉下来。小笨蛋总干这种事。）

烦人事处理完了，资产正坐端详面前的男人。“我大概应该说一句，”他宣布：“我不喜欢别人让我有压迫感。那些人或早或迟都飞到屋子另一端去了。”

Rogers后退三大步，停在一个不那么逼近的距离，正在资产一直打算修的电视机和一直打算看的旧书之间。“我们应该给你清理一下，”他说。

资产皱眉：“我不喜欢淋浴。”

“不是我故意讨人嫌啊，伙计，”Rogers说：“不过我看得出来。”他皱皱鼻子。

资产眉头皱得更紧，但完全是表达另一种情绪：“你就是故意讨人嫌。”

“好吧，我是。”大笨蛋Rogers张开手做了个“你能把我怎样”的手势。“不喜欢密闭空间？”

“其实是因为回声，”资产说。他审视Rogers一会，估摸他昏倒的几率，觉着不大可能之后才继续说：“冷冻舱里有回声。”

Rogers的双手落回身侧，他那略微上挑像是要微笑的嘴角一下子垂了下来。“Okay，”他说：“等我一下。”

他离开了资产的视线，让资产觉得各种不自在。Rogers回来时端着一大盆蒸汽升腾的热水，胳膊和肩膀上搭着一大堆毛巾，大概把屋里所有毛巾都搜罗来了。他将其中一条浸透拧干，资产警惕地看着他。“别担心，只是清水。”

拿一盆水杀人的法子大概只有400种。但这可是Rogers。资产怀疑地眯眼看向他：“不准压过来。”

“不压过去，”Rogers承诺。

他双膝跪倒，缓缓把手巾贴上资产的右手。温暖柔软，资产吃了一惊：他是看到了水面蒸腾的水汽，可他的皮肤仍预期着刺骨的寒冷。手巾划过他的手指间隙、手背、手心，上行至腕。“感觉还好？”Rogers问。

“感觉像被狗舔，”资产抱怨道。

Rogers笑了，加快了动作。第一块手巾擦黑了，再换一块。拂上右臂，横过酸痛的肩膀。顺着身体向下，小心地避开刚缝合的伤口。胯骨上方的皮肤被弄的很痒，资产大笑出声，Rogers也跟着笑起来。

“可以吗？”Rogers拿手巾指着机械臂问。

“最好别，”资产回答。倒不是说变化巨大，但没满脸鲜血和青紫的时候Rogers确实看起来好多了。

“它在咕噜低吟，”Rogers指出。

“那是转轮声。”资产怒道：“伺服马达有点过热，我一整天都在杀人。”

“低吟，”Rogers坚持说，换块新手巾擦上胳膊阴暗的金属板。机械臂确实在发出非常近似 _prrrrrrrr_ 的声音。你来我往的斗嘴那样轻松，他轻柔的碰触那样熟悉，资产忽视了脑海里七百个警钟齐鸣，没有躲闪。Rogers褪下他的无指手套，擦拭手掌，清理金属板间干涸的血迹。资产确定那些血印中有的能追溯到斯大林时期。“这里有感觉吗？”

“只有压力，”资产说。他曾经花了太长时间听着科学家和工程师在他身边谈论这个，他已经记不得多久了。“不能感知温度。很难判断材质。针对脊柱的信号输入无法激活神经元释放谷氨酸和P物质，因此没有痛觉。”

原本正缓慢攀向肩头的手巾又滑下来。“但你还是能感觉疼，”Rogers说。

“胳膊上不行，”资产回答：“主要是背痛。”倒不是假装勇敢，反而是将真实感受打包扔上了前线——哇，之前他还以为自己没这么委屈的。“哦别这么怜悯地看我。单从数字上讲，我跟胳膊的友谊比跟你长多了。”

Rogers的脸一下子垮了。积累了70年的苦涩仍在（真是不断适应出来的‘喜好’），况且资产曾经受训要抓住一切优势穷追不舍，于是他继续说下去：“你知道那是真的吧。他们正将钢材焊进我的锁骨，大致就在你撞向北极的时候——二者相比‘撞北极’听上去好玩多了。在飞机上你想我了吗？”

手巾直接掉在了地上。Rogers重心后移坐在脚后跟上，眉心紧锁，迅速地眨着眼睛。“是的，Buck，”他像是快被无形的绞索窒息：“事实上，我想了。”

他大理石般蓝色的眼睛上蒙上一抹湿润。资产认为自己心头涌起的强烈感情只能被描述为“内疚性恐慌”。他确信“把美国队长弄哭”这事，按照《日内瓦公约》规定，得算战争罪。

他清清嗓子，真尴尬：“我本该在的。”

“不，”Rogers恶狠狠地说：“我本该抓住你。我当时只有3寸远。我本该抓住你。我本能做到。不然我就该跟你一起跳下去。”

资产向天翻个白眼。这必须是他漫长一生中听过最蠢的一句话——虽说他曾经辅助训练STRIKE小分队（注：就是叉叔当队长的那个 >.<），早就接触过高浓度的愚蠢了。“是么？你想在雪中失去哪个‘配件’？一条腿怎么样？没准他们会给你弄一条漂亮的仿生腿，脚踝上再来一颗闪亮的小星星。我们该是多帅的一对。”

他一生气属于中士的散漫口音就会露头。他默默地惊恐地看着Rogers的眼泪终于满溢，顺着面颊滑下。Rogers皱皱脸，生气地用袖子擦一把：“我那时就想，我的备用手枪还在。六发子弹。我们可以干掉4个HYDRA混蛋，还剩下你我各自一枪。”他耸耸肩，扯出一个类似微笑的表情：“Peggy总说我太夸张了。”

对Margaret Carter，资产基本不记得什么，只记得她着装一丝不苟，而且在任何事上总是对的，真讨厌。这事她一定也是对的。（大笨蛋爱过Peggy Carter。小混蛋爱过James Buchanan Barnes。这也让人心里发苦，但他不记得为什么。）

小心翼翼地，他用右手抚上Rogers的后颈：“说这个已经有点太晚啦。”

他举起左手，试着沾去Rogers颊上的眼泪。那感觉也许跟再次被打脸差不多，但他的“受害者”没有退缩。他只是吸吸鼻子，说：“我很抱歉，Buck。”

这是资产听过第二蠢的话，因为最近他：（一）在这人身上射满了子弹；（二）把他打得血肉模糊；（三）打伤了他两个朋友，还把另一个从高空扔下去了。但资产只是耸耸肩：“我也是，”然后允许Rogers把脸埋在他腿上抽泣。

（小笨蛋被混混踢断了两根肋骨。小笨蛋没哭。小笨蛋看着笨蛋妈妈被放入墓穴。小笨蛋没哭。

大笨蛋哭得很厉害，而且时间很长。）

 

后来，红着眼眶，带着鼻音（这两样武器太犯规了），Rogers头倚着资产的膝问道：“你愿意跟我回纽约吗？”

他们跟纽约隔着半个地球。资产花了5周才到这里（船很慢，资产炸飞机的本事比仍然开飞机高明，而他不能搭火车，原因很明显），他觉着回程也不可能舒服多少。他找出心底最坚硬的部分，回答说：“Rogers，我刚被枪射中了。回床上我都不想动，何况是回纽约。”

“我可以抱你，”Rogers满怀希望地说。

“横穿大西洋？”

“横穿客厅，”Rogers说：“上床。”他真的这么干了，该死的。资产的胳膊一路都在低吟。

他睡得很不安稳，肩膀和背部白噪音般的持续隐痛，间杂着枪伤火烧般的剧痛，每一移动便如刀扎。Rogers整夜都在房里走来走去。他光着脚踩在地板上的声音竟令人心安，如同一首熟悉的歌曲背景中的鼓点，富有规律，而又如石般坚实。资产绝望地、愤恨地想，这下子无论如何都摆脱不了他了。如果他逃走，Rogers只会召集他那群朋友——讨厌的鸟人，还有那个 _打坏了他防风镜_ 的可怕红发妞——然后他们会一起把他找出来。而且Rogers可能又要哭一通。天理难容。

清晨5点整，Rogers的巡逻停止了。破沙发发出难听的噗的一声，像是有人坐下。然后传来一串大声的叮当响，资产认出是细小金属玩意翻滚碰撞的声音。天啊，Rogers在数他花瓶里的弹头。

一共有8枚。脱去防弹衣，甩掉STRIKE支援的后果就是，资产受枪伤的几率更大了。

Rogers数了6次，沉重地叹口气，再把它们放回去。资产能清晰想象出他悲伤的样子，彩色高清高保真。资产怒视着天花板。这男人真是让人不能忍。

他用力坐起来，下床，跛着脚走出卧室。他太安静了，甚至Rogers一开始都没注意到，一惊后慌忙将花瓶放回小桌，双手压到大腿下面，一副偷糖被抓的样子。想当年偷糖这种合情合理的事他都留给Bucky干了，Rogers只会尝试参军，要么就是被人头朝下塞垃圾箱里啥啥的。“Steve。”

蓝眼睛再次在黑暗中睁大了：“嗯？”

“如果我跟你回纽约，你能不能别再像是有人淹死了你的狗崽一样了？”

Rogers集中精神想了很久，双眉紧锁：“不知道诶，Buck。你真的来吗？”

资产——好吧，Bucky这名字也不是不能接受——夸张地耸耸肩。“也许。不保证。”

眉头微松：“好吧。算是迈出第一步。”

“成交，”Bucky说。

（小笨蛋笑起来如同鸡鸣时第一缕阳光。只要发自内心，大笨蛋也是。）


End file.
